Pressekonferenzen-Archiv des Weissen Hauses: Verschollen im ewigen Eis/2
*Zurück zu Seite eins *Zurück zu den aktuellen Pressekonferenzen Leserbriefe Das Scoutopia hat von der Misslichen Lage des Präsidenten gehört und bietet seine Hilfe bei der Suche nach dem Präsidenten Kennedy an. Scoutanische Vermessungstrupps befinden sich schon seit einiger Zeit in den Niemandsbergen zwecks genauer erkundung von Bodenbeschaffenheit, Steinstabilität und sonstiger bautechnischer Beschaffenheiten. Sie gehen nicht davon aus, das Präsident Kennedy, wenn er denn den einen Unfall mit seiner Maschine hatte, aufgrund äußerer Einwirklungen verstorben ist. Mit ein bischen Fantasie kann man überall überleben. Leider haben wir auf Grund vorherschenden schlechten Wetters nur sporadisch Kontakt mit unserem Team und wenn, dann auch nur über eine Wolkenreich Black-White-Funkstation. Scoutanisches Pressebüro center left 02. Juni 1800 - Einstieg in die Berge framed|right|Stollwart Zwölfberg mit seinem merkwürdigen Rucksack Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Gestern Abend hat uns der Armee-Zeppelin auf einem breiten Schneefeld abgeseilt. Am Anfang gab es leichte Irritationen, weil unser aquanopolische Bergspezialist Stollwart Zwölfberg lauter scheppernder, bizarr aussehende Geräte in seinen Rucksack gepackt hat. Lothar hat den Kurzen brüllend angefahren, ob er eigentlich zuvor eine Zahnarztpraxis ausgeraubt habe. Ich spekulierte eher auf einen Folterkeller, aber das kommt ja eh auf das selbe raus. Wir wollten Zwölfberg den Rucksack mit dem ganzen Schrott abnehmen, da warf dieser ihn einfach aus dem Zeppelin. Ich erwartete, dass der Sack nun wie ein Stein fallen metertief in den Schnee schlagen würde. Aber siehe da, wir staunten nicht schlecht, als noch im Fall drei Propeller aus den Seitentaschen schnellten und so der Rucksack unter dem leisen Surren der drei Mini-Rotoren sanft nach unten gleitete. Schliesslich seilten wir noch unsere drei kräftigen Mulis ab, dann uns selber. Gegen Abend hatten wir das Schneefeld sicher überquert. Nur einmal ist Anvady in eine Glescherspalte gekracht, aus der wir ihn aber nach eingem Hin und Her wieder rausziehen konnten. Unser Lager schlugen wir auf einem Felsvorsprung auf. Ein vorzüglicher Ruheplatz, jedenfalls nach dem wir den Steinkugar, der dort hauste, duch lauters Schütteln und Scheppern von Stollwarts Rucksack verjagt hatten. In der Nacht dann bekamen wir einen Funkspruch von zu Hause und man teilte uns mit, dass auch ein Scouptopisches Vermessungs-Team in den Begen unterwegs ist und sich südwestlich der vermuteten Absturzstelle nähert. Die Scoutopische Regierung bot uns an, diesen Trupp mit der Suche nach meinem Bruder zu beauftragen, sobald man die Expedition kontaktieren kann. Das ist schon mal eine gute Nachricht! Wir nehmen dankbar an! Robert F. Kennedy center left 03.Juni 1800 - Weiter geht's Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Wir sind heute Morgen ganz früh aufgebrochen! Lothar war schon beim ersten Morgengrauen auf den Beinen und hat beim Wasserlassen den Namen "JFK" in den Schnee geschrieben. Eine ergreifendende Geste, die uns nicht nur in Erinnerung gerufen hat, wozu wir unterwegs sind, sondern auch Kraft und Motivation gab, weiterhin der unwirtlichen Bergwelt zu trotzen. Das Panorama hier oben ist atemberaubend. Es erinnert mich an die Bergsteigerdramen im Theater;'' Entscheidung am Mont-Blanc'', Alarm am Watzmann oder Tödliche Alpen. Nur dass man im Theater nicht halb soviel davon hat, weil hinter Dir immer irgendein zehnjähriger Bastard mit den Füssen gegen Deinen Sessel tritt und der Zwei Meter Sechzehn Typ vor Dir gar nicht daran denkt, seinen Hut runter zu nehmen. Vom umständlichen, nicht endenwollenden Gummibären-Tüten Aufreissen rechts und links mal ganz zu schweigen. Gegen Nachmittag empfingen wir einen Funkspruch des Scoutopischen Vermessungs-Teams! Es war erfolgreich von der Scouptopischen Regierung kontaktiert worden und begibt sich nun ebenfalls zur vermuteten Absturtzstellle! Leider wurde der Funkkontakt nur kurze Zeit später wieder unterbrochen. Robert F. Kennedy center left 6. Juni 1800 - Schlechte Stimmung Liebe MitbürgerInnen Die letzten Tage waren sehr beschwerlich. Das Wetter hat umgeschlagen und wir hatten zwei Schneestürme zu überstehen. Nur einmal gelang uns eine Funkverbindung mit dem Scoutopischen Vermessungsteam. Sie befinden sich unterhalb einer großen Steilwand, die zur muitmasslichen Absturzstelle führt. Von dort kommen sie wohl nicht weiter voran, ganz unmöglich. Somit sind WIR John F's letzte Hoffnung. Sofern er noch lebt. Die Stimmung im Team ist gereizt. Eines der Muli lahmt und rutscht dauernd aus. Anvady schlug vor, das Tier zu schlachten, aber Lothar ist dagegen. Heute Abend sind sich Lothar und Stollwart so richtig in die Haare geraten. Weil Stollwart nicht groß beim Zeltaufbau und so mithilft, sondern dauernd irgendwelche Messungen vornimmt. Lothar hat dem Kurzen vorgeworfen, dass dessen dauernde, obskure Messarbeiten die Expedition aufhält. Stollwart wiederum behauptet, er rechne nur einen günstigeren Heimweg aus, damit wir John, wenn wir ihn finden, schneller nach Hause bringen können. Lothar kauft ihm das nicht ab. Er meint, Aquanoplis wolle das Niemandgebirge an sich reissen, so wie es vermutlich die Dixie-Confederation bald überfallen und annektieren wolle. Na, ich weiß nicht. Ich habe eigentlich kein Problem damit, wenn Dixie erobert wird, wohl aber, wenn Aquanopolis das tut. Jedenfalls gabs eine Riesenszene und Lothar hat eines dieser merkwürdigen Geräte Stollwarts genommen und weggeworfen. da war die Kacke vielleicht am Dampfen! Stollwart hat sich daraufhin stundenlang an einer kleinen Wand abgeseilt um das Gerät wieder zu bekommen. Als er es wieder hatte und zu uns ins Zelt kam um nach Essen zu verlangen, wollten ihm Lothar und Anvady erst keines geben: "Wer essen will, hilft mit!" Ich gab ihm dann den Rest meines Bohneneintopfs. Als wir uns schon hinlegen wollten, verlangte Stollwart von mir noch...etwas Hapthaar. (??) Lothar wollte ihm daraufhin unbürokratisch eine reinhauen: "Niemand vergreift sich am Haar des Bruders des Präsidenten". Aber Zwölfberg behauptete, dass er das für ein Experiment brauche, um John zu finden. Wobei er dazu eigentlich John's Haar bräuchte, aber meines täte es zur Not auch. Ich habe rein gar nichts kapiert, außer dass ich wie immer zweite Wahl bin, sogar hier oben, Scheiße! Verzeihen Sie meine Wortwahl, aber ich bin fix und fertig. Robert F. Kennedy center left 8. Juni 1800 - Die Festung Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Die letzten zwei Tage waren sehr beschwerlich. Es ist kalt wie Sau, es schneit andauernd, ein Muli ist abgerutscht und in die Tiefe gesegelt und Stollwart Zwölfberg geht mir ohne Ende auf den Sack! Er weigert sich kategorisch, auch nur die geringste Arbeit zu übernehmen und verlangt sogar von UNS, dass wir sein Zelt auf- und abbauen. Verständlich, dass Lothar gestern durchgedreht ist und den kleinen Widerling kurzerhand auf einen gegenüberliegenden Felsvorsprung geworfen hat. In dem Moment wär's mir echt egal gewesen, wenn wir ihn einfach dort gelassen hätten. Aber wir brauchen ihn nun mal. Also haben wir ihm ein Seil rübergworfen. Doch noch ehe er es befestigt hatte, kam plötzlich ein Gletschergeier. So ein richtig massives Vieh das ohne Probleme Lopenkälber und Isarde schlägt! Und...naja, eben auch kleinere Leute. Jedenfalls hat der Vogel nicht lange gefackelt, sich Stollwart geschnappt und ist mit ihm davon gefolgen. Ich konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig verhindern, dass Anvady das Tier mit einem Pfeil runterholt. Erstens stehen die Biester unter Artenschutz und zweitens geht das da doch über 1000 Meter in die Tiefe. Wenn der Geier Zwölfberg da runter fallen lässt, dann Adios, Muchacho! Also sind wir erst mal dem Geier nachgeklettert, um zu sehen, wo er seinen Horst hat. Das Nest meine ich, nicht seinen schwulen Lebensgefährten. Natürlich befand sich das Nest an einem denkbar abartigen Ort. Wir haben über drei Stunden gebraucht, um da hochzuklettern. Als wir ankamen, fanden wir Zwölfberg in dem Nest sitzend vor, wie er sich mit dem Gelege des Geiers und seinem Taschenkochgerät Spiegeleier briet! Na der hat vielleicht Nerven! Als wir zurückgingen, hat er uns aber etwas interessantes erzählt: So soll er auf seinem unfreiwilligen Rundflug in den Klauen des Gletschergeiers die Absturzstelle gesehen haben! Es handelt sich dabei um eine Schneefläche, die völlig umschlossen ist, von steilen Felswänden. Wie eine Festung! Vermutlich der Schlot eines uralten, erloschenen Vulkans. Das entspricht dem, was ich auch vom Zeppelin aus gesehen habe. Dieser Schlot ist nur wenige Stunden Marsch vor uns. Wie wir dann allerdings in das Innere gelangen ist eine andere Frage. Heute keinen Funkontakt mit dem Scoutopischen Vermessungsteam. Robert F. Kennedy framed|center|Die Expedition verliert ein Muli center left 9. Juni 1800 - Die Flugzeugtrümmer gefunden, Zwölfberg verloren Liebe MitbürgerInnen, framed|right|In der Grotte findet sich Malvenquarz Heute Morgen in der Frühe bekamen wir endlich wieder Funkkontakt mit dem Scoutopischen Vermessungsteam. Leider konnte die Nachricht nur bruchstückhaft übermittelt werden, denn schlechtes Wetter behinderte die Übertragung massiv. Die Scoutopier berichteten von einem kleinen Höhleneingang auf der Südseite des Schlotwalls. Danach brach der Funkkontakt ab. Wir haben uns an den Angaben orientiert und nach einigen Stunden Marsch fanden wir tatsächlich auch auf der Aussenseite einen klaustrophobisch kleinen Höhleneingang. Wir rasteten erst mal und berieten uns. Stollwart Zwölfberg war völlig enthusiastisch und drängte darauf, sofort in das Loch zu kriechen. Ich war skeptisch, denn da drin würden wir definitiv keinen Funkkontakt mehr aufbauen können. Der Eingang war so verdammt klein, eng und duster, so als ob der Berg nur darauf wartete, uns zu verschlucken. Ich war von der Idee also nicht wirklich begeistert. Anvady fragte die Geister, ob der Einstieg ratsam sei und bekam die Antwort "Soweit ok, aber Betreten auf eigene Gefahr". Lothar merkte an, dass wir derzeit gar keine andere Option hätten. Er hatte ja Recht, denn bislang war dieses Loch der vielleicht einzige Zugang in den Schlot. Die Felswand zu erklimmen und auf der anderen Seite abzuseilen kam nicht in Frage, der Fels war zu steil. Das Wetter verschlechterte sich zunehmends, ein gewaltiger Sturm braute sich zusammen. Schon deswegen entschloss ich mich schliesslich, in die Höhle einzudringen. Dort wären wir wenigstens vor dem Sturm geschützt. Wir banden die Mulis vor der Höhle an und liessen ihnen etwas Hafer zurück. Dann betraten wir die Höhle. Schon nach wenigen Metern wurde es merkwürdig warm. In der Tiefe des Felsens war immer wieder eine Art Rumpeln zu hören. Riesige Nachtpilze wachsen in dieser Grotte an den Steinwänden. Lothar merkte an, dass der Stein manchmal aussieht, als ob er von Menschenhand bearbeitet worden wäre. Zwölfberg hielt uns andauernd auf, weil er alle zwei Meter irgendwelche Messungen vornahm und die Felswand markierte. Ich hielt ihm vor, dass es nun wirklich nicht an der Zeit war, dämliche "Ich-war-hier"-Graffitis zu hinterlassen. Schliesslich erreichten wir eine Kammer die erfüllt war von einem merkwürdigen, lila Licht. Ich wusste schon, was das war! Stollwart auch, der überschlug sich fast. Die Kammer war überzogen mit Malvenquarz! Gott, so etwas schönes habe ich noch nie gesehen. Der Malvenquarz leuchtete in der Dunkelheit des Berges, wie ein Licht aus dem Garten Eden. Zwölfberg stürzte sich auf die Pracht, packte seine Geräte aus und fing an zu rechnen und zu hämmern. Lothar brüllte ihn an, dass ja jetzt wohl nicht die Zeit wäre, den Berg seiner natürlichen Schätze zu berauben. Aber der Kurze hat überhaupt nicht hingehört. Er war wie im Rausch. Sowas soll es ja geben, Malvenquarzrausch! Schliesslich beschlossen wir, Zwölfberg erst mal in der Quarzkammer zu lassen und alleine weiterzugehen. Wir werden ihn auf unserem Rückweg wieder aufgabeln. Wir arbeiteten uns einige Stunden durch den tierisch engen Tunnel vor, manchmal konnten wir nur liegend vorwärtsrobben, so scheißeng war es. Aber schliesslich erreichten wir tatsächlich den Ausgang! Uns empfing dichtes Schneegestöber aber wir konnten erkennen: Wir sind innerhalb des Schlotes! auf dessen Grund. Wir stapften durch den weichen Schnee und hielten nach dem Scoutopischen Team Ausschau. Wir konnten aber niemanden sehen. Die Sicht war wegen des Wetters auch extrem eingeschränkt. Dann, plötzlich hörte es wie auf Kommando auf zu schneien und wir erkannten, dass wir inmitten eines Trümmerfeldes standen! Nur 3 Meter vor mir ragte ein zerborstenes Flugzeug-Heck aus dem Schnee! Lothar, Anvady und ich fielen uns in die Arme. Sofort fingen wir an, nach John zu rufen. Aber es kam keine Antwort. Nur Totenstille. Mich beschlich eine bleierne Schwere. Was, wenn alle tot sind? Wenn John nicht mehr lebt? In all dieser Zeit hatte ich den Gedanken weit von mir gestossen. Aber Angesichts dieses trostlosen Flugzeugwracks, Du meine Güte, ob da überhaupt noch Hoffnung besteht? Wir fingen an, die Trümmerteile zu untersuchen, in stetiger Angst, Leichen zu finden. Irgendwas an diesem Flugzeug war merkwürdig. Ich konnte nicht sagen was, bis Lothar es in Worte fasste: "Das ist nicht Flug 728". Und jetzt sah ich es auch! das Heck war nicht mit der Nummer der bucharesischen Maschine beschriftet, sondern mit einer merkwürdigen Schrift, wie ich sie noch nie gesehen habe. Wir suchten die Rumpfteile und auch da war weder der Schriftzug "San Felix Airways" zu sehen noch überhapt irgendwas, was darauf hindeutete, dass diese Trümmer zu Johns Maschine gehören. Während wir noch herumsuchten und nach John riefen, sahen wir in der Ferne Rauch aus der Schlotmitte aufsteigen. Ich will mal hoffen, dass das nur eine warme Quelle oder so ist. Wir werden nun in dem Rumpf des Wracks unser Nachtlager aufschlagen und Morgen weitersuchen. Robert F. Kennedy center left 10. Juni 1800 - John F. Lebt!! JFK lebt! Liebe MitbürgerInen, Zu erst die Nachricht des Tages: Der Präsident lebt! Mein Bruder wurde gefunden! Ich kann es auch immer noch kaum glauben und bin überglücklich! Doch nun der Reihe nach: Der Tag fing nicht besonders hoffnungsfroh an. Je mehr wir uns mit dem Trümmerfeld beschäftigten, desto klarer wurde, dass die Flugzeugteile nicht zu der Maschine gehören konnten, mit der John F. abgestürzt ist. Alles an diesem Wrack war fremd. Merkwürdig ist auch, dass wir weder Leichen, noch Gepäckstücke fanden. Nichts, was eine Identifizierung dieser Trümmer zuliesse. Gegen Mittag schliesslich stiess das Scoutopische Vermessungsteam zu uns. Sie hatten Stockbrot mit geräuchertem Ledermaus-Schinken dabei und so assen wir erst mal etwas. Ich fragte den Expeditionsführer, Paul Abseiler, ob sein Team bei der Überquerung des Schneefeldes irgendeine Spur von meinem Bruder gefunden hätte. Abseiler verneinte. Irgendwie ist mir da dann eine Sicherung durchgeschmort. Ich bin - nun ja - etwas ausgeratstet, habe eine Stunde lang sämtliche Rucksäcke verprügelt und mich dann schluchzend in den Schnee geworfen. Dann erwähnte Paul, das sie aber auf ihrem Weg hierher aber einen merkwüdigen Schacht gefunden hätten, der in der Kratermitte weiter in die Tiefe führte und aus dem wie eine Art merkwürdiges Licht schimmerte. Da sie aber keine Zeit hatten, den Schacht genauer zu untersuchen, notierten sie lediglich dessen Lage. Ich schrie Paul Abseiler an, warum er mir so einen Scheiß erzähle, irgenwelche Schächte interessierten mich jetzt ja wohl einen Dreck! Anvady merkte an, dass der Präsident vielleicht in so einem Schacht Zuflucht gesucht habe, wenn er den Absturz überlebt hat. Mir schien das völlig abstrus und so schnauzte ich Anvady an, dass dies unmöglich sei und er solle nicht so einen dummen Müll daher labern. Wie ein Mann waren plötzlich alle Scoutopier auf den Beinen. Ich erschrak richtig. "Nichts ist unmoglich! Wir untersuchen den Schacht sofort, zacki-zacki!" zischte Paul Abseiler und in weniger als fünf Minuten war das ganze Team wieder marschbereit. Anvady, Lothar und ich mussten und sputen um überhaupt mithalten zu können. nach einer halben Stunde Marsch hatten wir die Stelle erreicht. Wir befanden uns zweifellos auf dem Grund des Kraters dieses riesigen, erloschenen Vulkans. Wobei, wen man die vielen kleinen Rauschschwaden sah, die überall unter den Steinen hervordampfen, fällt einem das Wort "erloschen" nicht wirklich als erstes ein. Der Schacht, von dem die Scoutopier gesprochen hatten, war ein kleiner Einstieg zwischen zwei Felsen, der alsbald senkrecht unter die Erde führte. Wir banden uns die Seile um und begangen mit dem Abstieg ins Innere. Je tiefer wir kamen, desto wärmer wurde es. Ganz ähnlich wie im Korridor, der den Schlot mit dem Aussen verbindet. framed|left|Die Brüder finden sich wieder Plötzlich spürte ich Johns Gegenwart. Ich kann das gar nicht richtig beschreiben. Es war einfach plötzlich wie eine Gewissheit. Ich liess mich weiter in die stockschwarze Tiefe hinunter, landete auf erdigem Boden und tastete mich duch die Dunkelheit einer Höhle. Hinter mir hörte ich die Stimmen meiner Gefährten, die "nicht so schnell" und "warte Bobby!" riefen. Dann sah ich es auch: Das zarte Licht des Malvenquarzes schimmerte hinter der vorderen Biegung hervor. Ich hastete mich voran und erreichte eine kleine Kammer! Und da lag er! John F! Mein Bruder! Gebettet auf einem Felsen, auf weichen Fellen und zugedeckt mit einem schneeweißen Pelz eines, eines - keine Ahnung, was das war, ist ja egal. John lag regungslos da. Ich ging zu ihm, vergewisserte mich dass er atmete und versuchte, ihn zu wecken. Er öffnete die Augen, merkte, dass ich es wae und strahlte mich an. Und dann lagen wir uns in den Armen und küssten uns im zärtlich. Die nachfolgenden Scoutopier nahmen diese Szene mit leichtem Befremden zur Kenntnis, freuten sich aber auch, dass wir JFK gefunden hatten. Lothar und Anvady fielen vor dem Lager auf ihre Knie, begrüssten ihren Herrscher und dankten den Göttern. John hat ein gebrochenes Bein und einige Prellungen, sonst ist er unverletzt. Wir fragten ihn natürlich, was passiert war. Aber er weiß es nicht. Seine Erinnerung hört da auf, wo das Flugzeug in Turbulenzen geriet und setzt dann wieder ein, als er unter meinem Rufen und Streicheln aufgewacht ist. Wir wickelten ihn in die Pelze ein und trugen ihn aus der Halle. Seine Bergung aus der Kammer und dem Schacht dauerte den ganzen Nachmittag. zwei mal gab es ein kleineres Erdbeben, was uns etwas beunruhigte. Dann waren wir endlich wieder am Tageslicht. Schliesslich erreichten wir das Trümerfeld und beschlossen, hier die Nacht zu verbringen, ehe wir uns auf den Heimweg machen. Das Scoutopische Team wartet auf einen erneuten Funkspruch aus der Heimat, weil sie nicht wissen, wie nun ihre weiteren Weisungen lauten. Zur Stunde sitze ich in der Nähe des Gaskochers und trinke Tee. John schläft, er ist sehr erschöpft. Die ganze Zeit gehen mir tausend Fragen durch den Kopf: WAS genau ist eigentlch passiert? Wer hat John F. in diese unteridische Höhle gebracht? Was sind das für Trümmer und WO ist die eigentliche Maschine? Nichts passt da zusammen. Robert F. Kennedy Leserbriefe Ich hoffe, dass sich die Kennedies noch ein wenig gedulden können, den wie wir erfahren haben, ist unser 2. Team schon recht nahe der vermuteten Absturzstelle. Wenn nichts weiter dazwischen kommt, können das Bergungsteam und alle Beteiligten spätesten in 1. Woche ausgeflogen werden. Scoutanisches Pressebüro center left 11. Juni 1800 - Zwölfberg schon wieder! Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Der Präsident wird nachher auch noch ein paar Worte an Sie richten. Von mir erst mal der Bericht zum heutigen Tag. das Scoutopische Team erhielt die Order, in dem Kessel zu bleiben und bot uns an, bei ihnen zu warten bis wir in einer Woche ausgeflogen werden können. Also bei aller Freundschaft, aber eine Woche werden wir John mit seinem gebrochenen Bein ganz sicher nicht in dieser Schneehölle zurücklassen! Der Präsident muss dringend nach Hause, an die Wärme. Zurück zu seinen Frauen und Männern. Er braucht einen Medicus, was vernünftiges zu Essen und guten Sex. Also haben wir uns von den Scoutopiern verabschiedet und sind wieder in den Tunnel gestiegen, der nach draußen führt. Schon wenige Meter im Berginnern erwartete uns eine Überraschung: Oben an der Felsdecke prangte ein bronzenes Schild, auf dem stand "Territorium von Aquanopolis". Zu Recht merkte Lothar an, dass Zwölfberg dieses Schild kaum unterwegs graviert haben konnte, sondern es vermutlich von Anfang an dabei hatte. Als wir weiter vordrangen, begegneten wir noch eine ganze Reihe von Schilder, teilweise mit dreisten Verboten und Verhaltenshinweisen. Anvady kündigte an, Stollwart seinen arroganten, kleinen Hals umzudrehen sobald wir ihn antreffen. Als wir schliesslich die Kammer erreichten, wo wir den Zwerg zurückgelassen haben, war diese aber leer. Weder Zwölfberg war da, noch der große Malvenquarz. Also gingen wir weiter. Lothar, Anvady und ich haben dabei immer abwechselnd John F. gestützt, der natürlich nur langsam voran kam. Endlich erreichten wir den Ausgang. Wir freuten uns auf die Mulis, auf dass wir John nun auf deren Rücken weiter transportieren konnten. Aber was war das für eine böse Überraschung! Die Mulis waren WEG! Anvady hat die Spuren schnell deuten können. Da waren die Fußtapfen von Zwölfberg und die tiefen Hufspuren der Mulis. Tief, weil schwer beladen! Während wir den Präsidenten gerettet haben, hat dieser verdammte Zwerg, dieser Schurke und Dieb, soviel Malvenquarz gebunkert wie er nur konnte, UNSERE Mulis damit beladen und ist damit wohl nun längst über alle Berge, auf dem Weg nach Aquanopolis. Nun werden wir John F. also bis zum Zeppelin-Anlegeplatz tragen müssen. Robert F. Kennedy Hier spricht John Kennedy, der Präsident. Ich freue mich, wieder zu Ihnen sprechen zu können und versichere Ihnen, dass ich nicht schwer verletzt bin und einmal zu Hause, die Amtsgeschäfte wieder werde übernehmen können. An dieser Stelle gleich mal zwei Botschaften an die Regierungen von Aquanopolis und Scoutopia: Wir erheben keinen Anspruch auf das Niemandsgebierge, sehen es aber gar nicht gern, dass Ihr das tut. Daher werden wir einen 100 Kilometer-Gürtel, des an unser Land angrenzenden Gebirgsteils für uns einfordern, sozusagen als Pufferzone um Euch gierige Conquistadores für Arme auf Distanz zu halten. Sobald ich zu Hause bin, werde ich Truppen abkommanderen, die diesen Anspruch durchsetzen. An Scoutopia: Meinetwegen können Sie diesen Vulkan für Ihr bescheuertes Projekt nutzen. An Ihrer Stelle wäre ich jedoch vorsichtig: Bei all den Erdbeben und Gasausbrüchen, die wir da oben erlebt haben, würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn dieser vielleicht gar nicht so erloschene Vulkan Ihnen eines Tages unter dem Arsch hochgeht. Aber mir kann das ja egal sein. Wie auch immer: Wir fordern ausdrücklich, dass sie die Flugzeugtrümmer NICHT als Baumaterial zweckentfremnden! Sind Sie eigentlich noch bei Trost?! Diese Trümmer bergen ein ungelöstes Geheimnis und müssen von Experten untersucht werden! Sollten ihre Sandkasten-Pfadfinder da was auch immer anfassen, wird Ben Paul es mit mir zu tun kriegen! Ich hoffe, das war klar! An Örg: Du schuldest mir zwei Mulis, Du Arsch! John F. Kennedy center left 12. Juni 1800 - Zielgerade! Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Wir sind heute recht gut vorangekommen. Lothar und Anvady haben John F. immer abwechselnd gestützt und so sind wir nunmehr nur noch einen halben Tagesmarsch vo den Schneefeld entfernt wo der Zeppelin, der uns absetzte auf uns wartet. dann geht es endlich nach Hause! Ich muss dauernd an diese Flugzeugtrümmer denken. Diese unheimlichen Zeichen am Heck, die gehen mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Ich wüsste zu gern, was eigentlich passiert ist. Aber nun gebe ich meinem Bruder das Wort. Robert F. Kennedy Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Typisch Bobby, er macht sich über alles immer ohne Ende Gedanken. Ich bin eigentlich nur froh, dass ich bald wieder im Weissen Haus bin. Ich kann mich wirklich an nichts mehr erinnern. Natürlich wüsste ich auch gerne, was da oben passiert ist. Und was ist aus dem Flugpersonal geworden? Die Piloten, die Stewardess? Der Gedanke, dass sie vielleicht auch überlebt haben und immer noch in den Bergen ausharren, beschäftigt mich schon. Ich werde weitere Suchtrupps losschicken. John F. Kennedy Leserbriefe Das ist also der Dank, erst bietet man jemanden die Hilfe an, und dann bekommt man einen Arschtritt. Und was das Lächerliche Projekt angeht, wer gerade aus dem Himmel gefallen ist, sollte sich sichere Transportmittel wünschen und sie nicht im vorfeld verunglimpfen. Behaltet doch euren Schrott, wir sind auf das bischen Metall nicht angewiesen. Aber räumt auf, wenn ihr geht. Es reicht ja, wenn Dixieland glaubt, dass Umwelt ein anderes Wort für Müllhalde ist. Scoutanisches Pressebüro ::UNS mangelndes Umweltbewusstsein vorzuwerfen ist ja wohl eine bodenlose Frechheit! Wer hat denn vor, das Niemansgebirge mit einer Bahntrasse zu verschandeln! Neil McNamara, Verteidigungs- und Umweltminister der Kennedy Regierung center left 13. Juni 1800 - Nach Hause! Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Heute haben wir das Schneefeld erreicht, wo wir uns zu Beginn der Expedition abseilen liessen und fanden dort unseren Zeppelin vor, wie er 300 Meter über uns, an einer Bergspitze festgetäut auf uns wartete. Lothar merkte trocken an, dass wir wohl Glück haben, dass Zwölfberg das Luftschiff nicht auch noch hat mitgehen lassen. Wir liessen uns von der Besatzung hochziehen und sind nun sicher an Bord. Langsam schwebt der Zeppelin nach Süden, in Richtung Heimat. John F. sitzt nachdenklich am Fenster, das geschiente Bein hochgelagert. Er denkt immer noch über das Geheimnis nach, das wie ein Schleier über dem ganzen Vorfall liegt. Das tue ich auch. Trotzdem ist es jetzt nicht an der Zeit, zu grübeln. Wir kommen nach Hause! Das zählt! Robert F. Kennedy Liebe MitbürgerInen, Bobby hat Ihnen schon das wichtigste gesagt. Ich bin einfach nur noch müde. Ich sehne mich nach einem warmen Bad...Scheiße, das wird schwer mit dem Gipsbein. Und ich sehne mich nach meiner Familie, nach ausgiebigen Liebesbetätigungen Scheiße, auch das wird schwer mit dem Gipsbein...Nun, in jedem Fall sehne ich mich nach Zu Hause. John F. Kennedy center Der Präsident erreichte sicher das Weisse haus und erholte sich schnell von den Strapazen. Die vielen Rätsel rund um den mysteriösen Absturtz sind bis heute ungelöst. Kategorie:Amerikanien Kategorie:Gesellschaft Kategorie:Geschichte